User blog:Dasupahplayer/How to: Expect a Rare Summon
I find myself facing a Rare Summon door. Only Vargas was with me, the rest of the team was inside my head, awaiting summon. I was able to find it with the help of Gems, which seem to be magnetically attracted to it. The location is an abandoned wooden hut in the mountains. It seems to radiate a golden aura, like any other Rare Summon door. “Tch.” I said. “This is the time where magical summoning energies are boosted, and all I got was a golden one.” “Doesn’t look too undervalued to me.” Vargas said. “The admins did say that 4* forms are the minimum during this time.” “Yeah, I know. So why not it’s glowing red or rainbow-like?” “Patience, young one.” The voice of Malnaplis boomed from my head. “This door hides its deep secrets within.” “Well, there is such a thing as an exploding door. Magical energies are too much for a door of this kind to hold, it goes off, and in its wake, a rarer door.” “Good. Expect the unexpected. A veteran Summoner must know that.” “Alrighty then. Tell everyone else I’m opening a door.” I breathed in. Held out to the door with my hand the five Gems needed for any Rare Summon. Like a flash, they disappeared. A lock was removed, and then as I began to touch the door, it cracked. And pretty much explodes. No, it’s not that harsh, there’s like a few seconds for you to take cover before it blows up. But then, I saw that the door is now RED. Which means a 4* Unit lies within that door! I rushed back to it, carefully opening the door. The door opens with a flash of light… …then I saw my newest Unit. Yellow hair, so I have to expect yet another Thunder Unit in my ranks. Has a ponytail under his seemingly short hair. He seems to be wearing a black shirt, matching pants, and steel boots. But the weapon on his left hand. My, it looks like some kind of giant katar that knows how to become a lightning rod. “He looks like someone with promise.” Vargas said. “Ugggh…” The new unit said, clutching his head with his free hand. “I could’ve sworn I was going to finish off that guy, but he’s just that tough...” “Well, hello to you too.” I said. “The name’s Aaron, and my friend here is my long time pal Fire God Vargas.” “Hello as well. Although you look like you've been ran over by a Golem.” Vargas added. The new unit took a look around his surrondings. “Oh, so I was summoned here? Geez, I hope you guys are very powerful. You can call me Drakeborn Lodin!” The new unit proudly proclaimed. “Hmm, lemme scan you…” I held a remote-like scanner at Lodin. (#352 Drakeborn Lodin, Thunder Type, Male. Breaker, so quite an effective type for his stats. Known for beating up dragons because it’s his destiny as the ‘Drakeborn’ or whatnot. Known for being a soloist, but faced off against Mr. Shining Armor of Death Melchio and nearly got his head pwned. Lodin has 3 forms, 4* as you can see him as of now, 5*, and 6*. Leader Skill: Five Light’s Power. You first viable Rainbow team lead, by the looks of it. Brave Burst: Dragon Impulse. Increases the BB gauge slightly and gives your team a Thunder attack, for about a short while. Like 3 turns.) “Hmm, Thunder, which means more Thunder work. Breaker, so you’re off to a good start.” “Trust me, they say Oracle’s bad for me.” Vargas added. “Thank you. ‘Drakeborn’? Like as if born from a mortal and a dragon? Drake? At least something that flies and sows terror to poor villagers. Melchio’s a hardhat, as far as lore’s concerned. You have a 6* form, can do well with a team of random elements, and BB’s like Zelnite, but no hits, but with a Thunder element.” “You seem to be very aware of my power. Are you some kind of psychic?” Lodin asked. “Nah, I got a scanner." I showed it to him. "Well, looks like you want to be stronger, eh?” “Of course I want to!” “Then welcome to the team. Feel free to talk with everyone else.” “Nice. Catch you later.” I felt a significant presence in my mind as Lodin filled up a portion of it. As of his physical body, it has disappeared, soon to reappear once I commanded him into combat. “Alright. Level 45, a good bunch of evolution materials gathered, Zel counted over and over…” I murmured. “Going over the 6* form again?” Vargas said. “Yeah. It looks like I’ll have to find a Metal Mimic just in case I decided that Zelnite’s going to be the first one.” “Well, he really is a strong dude. Say, I’ll catch up to ya later. Call me if something wants you dead.” “Sure thing.” Now alone, with my whole team inside my head, I left the hut. Who knows what will happen next? Category:Blog posts